User blog:John Pan/E-29 Avenger
Why not take advantage of an aircraft that can theoretically stay in the air forever? HASF took the C-38 and turned it into an airborne drone airbase. HASF operated four in 2054. 1 AIRCRAFT Purpose The Avenger is designed to loom near a battlefield with its full complement of drones and missiles. Capacity The E-29 can carry thirty F/A-44s inside at any given time. It also carries enough spare parts to build ten more. One hundred tons of Hydrogen fuel is kept internally to refuel the drones. Fifty tons of ordinance is carries to rearm the drones. Sensors The E-29 carries a Dauntless multi-face AESA in its nose. It also has several portions in its smart skin that can allow it to use thermal cameras to detect missile launch, and even cannon fire. Anti-Surface Weaponry Onward come the Ghosts! Anti-Aircraft Weaponry AAM-3 Reaper To make sure no aircraft comes and mission-kills the aircraft, the E-29 is armed with ten AAM-3 launchers and forty missiles. The AAM-3 is the deadliest air-to-air missile in the world. Packing a STAR-48-boosted SCRamjet motor, it carries just its own guidance system (consisting of an ECCM-assisted GPS and terminal guidance Radar) and a thick tungsten kill-cap to slice effortlessly through any airborne target. It can reach speeds of Mach 20(14000mph, 6200 meters per second) as it strikes an aircraft 300 kilometers away. Anti-Submarine Weaponry Onward come the Ghosts! Upgrades None. Protection Passive To survive being shot at, the E-29 is plated in AKP. The armor consists of Supramolecular plastic, Ceramic plating, D-30 non-Newtonian foam woven into Kevlar layers, and Titanium. AKP provides armor protection from kinetic projectiles and can also help maintain aerodynamics and stealth after taking fire. It allows the Avenger to survive a single 35mm AP round. It is also designed to reduce its signature- Infrared and Radar included. Plus, it has liquid nitrogen cooling to cool off the aircraft's skin and engine exhaust to make it nearly impossible for heat seekers to lock on. It also has its own magnetic field to ward off cosmic rays when it gets really high up in the atmosphere. Active The E-29 has dedicated portions of its skin as super-powerful standoff jammers. Massive sections on the belly of the aircraft allow for scrambling and/or interference of electromagnetic waves within 100 kilometers, making it nearly impossible to use any sort of communications or find this monster with a rudimentary radar. A-THEL The E-29 has eight A-THEL turrets to fry a missile out of the air at 1.5 kilometers. Clear skies are required. Four are situated on the top of the aircraft, and four are situated on the bottom of the aircraft. M302 CIWS The E-29 carries four of these monsters: a 1600-tube 16000-round 9mm Metal Storm close defense weapon that is able to shred just about any incoming projectile. They find and fire on their targets via rotating AESAs. A pair is installed on both the top and the bottom of the aircraft. Locomotion The E-29's hull is shaped to create natural lift, and it is nuclear powered. Yes, nuclear powered. After getting into the air via four Rolls Royce Trent XMW-H10 Hydrogen-powered turbofan engines capable of producing 100,000lb of thrust at maximum capacity, it switches to four sets of counter-rotating propellers shrouded inside two separate ducts. Powered by nuclear energy, the motors there can insure that the aircraft stays at a steady 400 mph as it flies anywhere in the world- time spent in the air is only limited by the 30-day rations kept on board for the 40-man crew. A miniature LTFR powers each set of propellers. Category:Blog posts